


Crime Moves

by katieuplate



Category: The Town (2010), The Unusuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieuplate/pseuds/katieuplate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short for the livejournal FanFic Friday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime Moves

Walsh sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Charleston crime. Moving to New York, really?”

Shrager looked at him, “How do you know he’s from Charleston?”

“Have you heard him talk? No one butchers the English language like a Townie.”

She shrugged. “Maybe he got bored up there,” she looked in the window of the interrogation room. “You know Walsh…”

“Don’t say it,” Walsh begged.

“…He looks like you.”

“You said it.”

Shrager shrugged again, looking at the guy. His hair was buzzed short, he was slouched back in his chair, looking more like he was sitting at home watching TV with a beer than sitting in a NY interrogation room. “What? He does. Can’t wait to see his face when he spots you."

Walsh pinched the bridge of his nose again. “Fine, let’s go then.” He followed his partner as she pushed into the room, stepping aside and watching their suspect carefully as Walsh stepped into the room. There was a moment of silence before James Coughlin finally spoke.

“Well fhuck me.”


End file.
